On Wings of Fire and Blood
by headshotFox
Summary: Getting transported to another universe wasn't his plan, becoming Dragonborn wasn't on his agenda either. But he is sure as hell that travelling around with vampire princess isn't something he thought about in his life!
1. To Whiterun!

**I went over the chapter I published, I felt happy about it but wanted to make a few changes. So I proudly welcome you to Tamriel, home of the most brutal fighters, delicious mead and a strange group of foreigners from an unknown land...**

Arc 1: Forked Road

Chapter 1: To Whiterun

Well I bet that you're here for the reason all this began right? Well to be honest, I'm still trying to work that out. Sure I was there, but everything seemed so... Fast... But... I'll try my best to tell you what happened and help you understand at least as much as I understand it myself.

It was a normal afternoon and Hime, Reiri, and I were sitting outside in the sun. Considering it was Summer, it was reasonably warm and bright despite the dark clouds that threatened to break the glare of the sun.

Riza was bickering Reiri, Hime was drinking tea and I was sitting against a nearby tree, enjoying the peace that seemed to practically reign over all of us. Until Hime called me over to talk.

"Hiro?" She said quietly, she seemed a bit... Off...

"What's the matter Hime?" I asked in a worried tone, I never liked when she acted out of character. It always led to me having a weapon shoved through my stomach.

Both my ally's weapon and enemy's weapon.

"It seems we have company..." Hime set down her teacup and as soon as the clink of the teacup hit the table she was sitting beside happened, our attackers sprung from the trees.

Two men clad in black robes were their attackers, both were reasonably old and both had strange violet orbs floating in the palm of their hands. They were in a stance that practically said 'you move, you get hurt.'

By instinct, we all went into offense mode. Reiri's eyes began to glow a menacing red, Riza turned her arms into their lycanthropic counterparts, I felt flames surround my hand and Hime pulled out a dagger from, somewhere.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hime demanded, holding the dagger in a reverse grip. Riza growled in agreement.

"Yeah, what makes you think you can just waltz in here?!"

"Quiet! We're here to complete a prophecy, a prophecy that you're feeble mind couldn't even comprehend!" One of the attackers shouted back, obviously not in the mood to dwell in this situation longer.

"A prophecy?" Reiri inquired as she raised her brows, she always was the communicator when we were dealing with attackers. Her words flowed as naturally as the tree I was sitting against earlier, a trait that was natural to her vampire status.

"Yes, one we need to fulfill!" Shouted the other attacker, raising his arm. The violent orb that was floating in his palm began to spin vigorously .

"Would you care to tell us? Since we seem to be apart of this, prophecy." See? Reiri knew how to treat these situations delicately. Hime remained awfully silent through this conversation, as did Riza. They seemed a little shaken, as if they were afraid of again, something did feel odd about these old guys, they spoke weird too. Like with a thick accent mixed with a scholar's vocabulary.

"The prophecy as I said before wasn't something you're feeble minds are capable of comprehending, but it seems it would be in poor taste to not let the obstacles of this prophecy know why they are obstacles in the first place. Brother care to explain?" He asked his fellow ally in this assault.

"Certainly brother, you are all involved with the menace that plagues our land," Menace?

"Menace? What menace and why are we involved?" They seemed to chuckle at my question, shaking their heads as the violet orbs in the hand seemed to spin faster.

"Ah yes you, you are a major piece in this. But why answer you with words..." The paused for a second, both wearing sinister grins. They extended their arms in unison, the orbs flying from their palms and underneath us. The orbs burst into a large sinister looking portal, flicks of dark blue, violet and black swirled through it as we sunk into the portal.

"When you can see it for yourself!"

In an instant, we were engulfed in the portal. I could hear Riza spouting different swears and threats while Hime was trying to keep Riza level headed. I looked at Reiri with a frantic look, she only responded by frowning.

I had a strong feeling that I wouldn't see them for awhile and I still believe that feeling.

**Xx-xX**

My vision was blurry and my head was throbbing, what happened again? Oh yeah, the portal.. As my vision cleared I realized something, this wasn't the mansion. Nor was it anywhere in Sasanaki village.

I was lying on a cobblestone road which was surrounded by thick green trees, the place practically screamed nature. I tried to stand up only to stumble forward and fall.

"Damn..." I mumbled to myself as I slowly got up and looked at my surroundings in more detail from earlier. Wildlife seemed to pop out of every corner here as rabbits hopped along passed me and birds flew overhead. After trusting my legs, I took a few careful steps forward. I stopped after I heard a screech, frantically looking around for the cause. Not finding anything different from a fox skipping through the nearby trees I decided to move forward again, with a quicker pace.

Until a woman fell from the sky.

Letting out a yell of fright, I jumped back in surprise. After a second, I realised something.

This woman just fell from the sky.

I rushed towards her to check if she was ok, of course she wasn't but the benefit of the doubt was like a god to me. Always working in mysterious ways but I digress.

"Hey! You ok?!" I asked, shaking her shoulders gently. She responded as she looked into my eyes wearily.

"I just fell off a dragon, I'm surprised that I can even feel my heart slowly stop beating."

Poetic.

"Dragon? What do you mean?" Of course I asked a question like that when she just fell from the freakin' sky! I noticed her appearance in my moment of stupidity.

She donned a strange leather armour that seemed to clash against her stark white hair, a katana like sword with a blue hilt that matched her blue iris'. Wait, her blue iris. Her left iris was white, only slightly distinguishing from the rest of her eye with a pale gray lining around her pupil.

"You're not from here are you? Dragon's are like pests here, only few that speak for themselves rather than their stomach!" She let out a hearty laugh until it was broken by a cough, blood slowly dribbled out of the corner of her mouth.

She let a smile grace her lips as she framed my face with her hand, giving my cheek a small pat.

"You look a bit like me husband, boy..." The women whispered lightly before she began speak more loudly.

"There's this trick Paarthurnax thought me, a trick used to pass information to dovah to dovah and if my suspicions are right, it'll work for me and you." Okay, now this is getting ridiculous.

"What? Paarthurnax? Trick? Look we need to get you some help, not do some trick!" I tried to help her off the ground only for her to grab my arm.

"Look, I'm happy enough that I can pass on something before I can let it die out. I'm not going to survive, just carry on my legacy. That's all I ask," I looked away. Why can't I ever help anyone? I'm always the bystander who just stands there and watches even though I can help, I frowned as I looked at the woman again. She wasn't going to survive, she looked like death was dragging her kicking and screaming to his doorstep as it was.

"I'll carry your legacy with honour Miss," she smiled. It seemed the right thing to say in this situation, even though I'm still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Lylia, not Miss. Best know the name as your predecessor, since it's such an important job. I hope you use the voice well, as well as my memories, armor and weapons!" She shouted loudly, energy suddenly began swirling around us. Whispers filled my ears with strange words.

_Dovahkiin_

_Daar Dez Do Dinok, Dov Aand Yol Los Nu Hin_

_**SOS**_

Lylia's grip on my arm loosened, her hand dropping down limply.

"Good luck, Dragonborn..." She whispered, her eyes closing slowly.

Everything.

Everything she's done, learned, even killed was flashing before my eyes.

She was a Nord raised by Wood Elves, abandoned in their forest home by her Mother. She lived quietly until an Imperial ambush happened in her forest and was taken captive. The sudden appearance of the infamous Alduin interrupted her execution, setting Helgen ablaze. This is where she met her future husband, an imperial by the name of Hadvar.

Leading her out of Helgen and towards Riverwood, she was given the task of warning the leader of Whiterun of the dragon attack. After being attacked by a pack of wolves and aiding a group called the Companions with a Giant, she reached Whiterun.

Lylia was then given another task to collect the Dragonstone from a Draugr infested crypt, this is where she solved the door puzzle and obtained the stone and a special word known as a 'shout.'

A word known to be spoken by dragons.

She returned to Whiterun to find a dragon attacking the western watchtower, with her steel sword and firebolt spell she took down the dragon and was announced to be Dragonborn.

What I am right now from her little 'trick.'

She was summoned by the greybeards and was given a quest to retrieve an item, only for it to be taken by Delphine, leader of the Blades before she got to it. This was where she was helped in her quest to defeat Alduin by having being told to learn a shout said to bring dragons to their knees.

She learned this shout and continued her adventures until she confronted Alduin in the place heroes' souls laid rest.

Sovngarde.

With the souls of the previous Dragonborn, Lylia defeated Alduin and returned to Tamriel with songs of victory being sung. She then married Hadvar and joined the Companions, she became a werewolf and then the Harbinger of this group. Lylia also became a thieves guild member, to keep her idle fingers from robbing some unfortunate blind . She joined the Dawnguard to fight against the growing vampire menace after her husband perished in an ambush by them.

She was given a mission to kill a small group of vampires in a cave that was near whiterun.

Only to be attacked at the entrance...

In an a desperate attempt to prevent her demise, she called a dragon to fly her safely away. But her grip was weak and she slipped off the dragon's back, resulting in our encounter and my current role as her successor.

I started to cry, the sky did too. Crying for the loss of a golden soul. Standing up, I backing away from the corpse of Skyrim's hero. I looked up to the sky, dark clouds not letting a single beam of light through. I shouted to the heavens, to the creatures that dwell in the dark clouds.

Thunder rolled, the clouds lit up for a split second. A shadow of what reflected Lylia's soul flew above me roaring louder than the thunder.

It was mourning, mourning the loss of it's rider.

I looked at her corpse again, gritting my teeth in an attempt to stop the streams of tears that were flowing from my eyes.

"I'll carry your legacy, I'll continue your footsteps. I won't let your blade be unused or let your armor be wasted. I will be the Dragonborn, for your sake!"

A roar echoed through the mountains, as if yelling agreement to what I said.

Next stop, Whiterun.

**Xx-xX**

I walked into the bustling streets of Whiterun Hold, donning Thieves Guild armor trousers and shoes, a lightweight Dawnguard cuirass and gauntlets. On my waist was Dragonbane, an enchanted Blades sword that resembled a Katana. It reminded me of home, of Japan but I can't dwell in the past. I have to tell the Jarl of his Thane's death.

Walking past the Warmaiden, I pasted Lars Battleborn and Braith. The two seemed... Different. Taller, Lars looked like a teen and so did Braith. Weird..

I walked up the stairs to Cloud District, I was about to pass Jorrvaskr until I heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me?"

I turned around to meet the sight of Ysolda, who fidgeted under my gaze.

"I was wondering..." She began, I tilted my head in confusion.

"What seems to be the matter?" She jumped at bit at the sound of my voice, blushing furiously. Does she seem older?

"You remind me of someone who helped me a while ago, so I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem.. Since you look so trustworthy..." Ah! Yes, Lylia helped her obtain a Mammoth tusk. A year later, she bought the Bannered Mare! Wait. A year later, damn. How long has it been since Lylia defeated Alduin?

"No need to wonder, what do you need help with?" Ysolda smiled happily as she grabbed my hand and lead me back down the stairs, then she brought me to the door of the Bannered Mare.

"You see, Mikael has been treating my employees disgustingly. Groping them, trying to bed them and calling them terrible names. So I was hoping you could..." I haven't even met this bastard in person and I already want punch him to Oblivion.

"I'll sort him out, don't you worry!" I interrupted her, she smiled again as she pushed open the door and entered the Inn. I quickly followed.

Wait! Damn it! I was supposed to talk to the Jarl! Now I see why Lylia always drunk so much mead! So many people asked her for help.

I need some mead...

**Xx-This is fun to write-xX**

When I was walked in, I was greeted by the sight of Mikael pestering a young woman.

"So how far does your service go, Darlin'?" Mikael purred, his hand hovering over the young woman's rear end.

"As far as that counter Sir!" She was about to walk away until Mikael wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Now, now. I don't think we're quite finished talking~" He chimed loudly. I looked at the young woman who obviously was unhappy, as well as the other female employers who were glaring at the bard.

"Hey Ysolda, what's that girl's name?" I whispered, she frowned and replied.

"That's Maika, she's rather shy, Mikael seems to prey on her the most.." I looked at Maika whose eyes connected with mine, I gave her a wink before I made my move.

"Oi Bard, get your hands off my wife!" Mikael seemed to freeze his eyes wide open, his grip loosened on Maika who ran behind me.

"Wife?!" Mikael yelled, surprised by the recent development.

"Umm..." Maika tugged on the back of my cuirass, I glanced back.

"Thank you..." I gave her a smile and then returned my attention to Mikael.

"I think you should leave Bard," raising my fists. He also raised his fists, a cocky smirk gracing his lips.

"Oh? Who says I should, kid?" Ah, he's resorting to calling me a kid. Best drop a name then.

"The Dragonborn," Mikael took a step back, his fists lowering.

"D-Dragonborn? But Lylia's the only Dragonborn!" I smirked, it's fun to be the superior once in awhile. Now I see why Hime smirked so much.

"I'm afraid my predecessor has passed, Sovngarde awaited her. As it does for you..." Mikael grabbed his drum and stumbled past me.

"Well ladies, nice knowing you!" As he exited the building quickly and as he did so, everyone erupted in cheers.

"Haha, good on ya Dragonborn! Bastard couldn't sing!"

"Or talk!"

Laughter filled the Bannered Mare and Ysolda jumped beside me, beaming.

"Oh thank you..." She blushed in embarrassment, I stood there confused until it finally hit me. She didn't know my name.

"Name's Hiro! Nice to meet ya but I have to go.." Ysolda frowned and folded her arms, unhappy that I have to go.

"Hiro, suiting. Well please come back soon, you can have some mead on the house!" I said goodbye to Ysolda and waved to Maika who returned to her fellow waitresses, the group wolf whistled at me.

"Don't be a stranger!"

I may come back really soon. Partially because of the free mead... Partially.

**Xx- I really hate Jarl Balgruuf so we be skipping that part, Breezehome is now for sale and Lydia is now back in Dragonsreach-xX**

I walked down the steps from Dragonsreach, hoping to drop off at Jorrvaskr without anymore interruptions.

"Best tell them about their Harbinger..." I muttered to myself, taking a left by the statue of Talos. I was greeted by the doors of Jorrvaskr, sighing, I pushed open the doors to be greeted by Njada fist-fighting someone.

I could really care less, I just need to see Aela and tell her about Lylia. I spotted the huntress standing by an end table near the fist-fight. I dodged past people until I reached Aela, her eyes studying me curiously.

"Yes?"

"Uh, my predecessor Lylia has passed. I'm aware that she was your Harbinger so I thought it would be more polite for me to tell you rather than leave you to find out later..." I trailed off, her eyes really made me nervous. As if she was about to turn into a werewolf and eat me where I stood. She closed her as well as her arms.

"I see..."

I bowed my head in respect.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lylia spoke of you in high regards.." Well she didn't actually say anything about her but from her memories Lylia seemed to like her. Aela narrowed her gaze at me, making me even more nervous..

"You say she's your predecessor, in what exactly? A student, an owner, clan head?" I scratched the back of my head.

"I'm the last Dragonborn, I know all her moves, shouts, spells. You might as well say I'm her copy!" I tried to joke, didn't work so well as she looked at me sharply.

"A copy you say? Well tell me, if you had the chance, would you think you could be our harbinger?" A thwack can be heard from the circle that was formed around the fist fight, I sighed and leaned against a beam that was beside me.

"I'm not a werewolf," I stated plainly. The corner of her lips tugged upwards.

"And if you were?" I smiled a bit and looked at her, at least we're on good enough terms.

"I had a friend, she was a half-blooded werewolf. I considered her my best friend and I still do, I think if I should become a werewolf, I need to have her blessing." Aela turned towards me, a perplexed expression on her face.

"A half-blood you say? Could you tell me her name?" I let out another sigh and began speaking.

"Her name was R-"

"Riza, don't make me kick your ass!" I heard Njada yell angrily, I jumped. Stepping towards the fight after I said one more thing to Aela.

"What she said," dodging Farkas and Ria. I reached the sight of Njada and Riza, who was donning leather armor, Riza standing over Njada who was lying on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Ha, try that again and I'll punch your lights out!" Riza yelled proudly, she seemed smaller and her hair was slightly longer.

"Riza?" I called out, Riza turned towards me with a bored look on her face. She glanced at me with the same expression until her eyes widened, her eyes started to water slightly.

"H-Hiro?!"

Aela stepped beside me with a shocked look on her face.

"Wait, you're Hiro?"

I nodded without looking at the Huntress, my eyes staying on Riza.

"Hiro, wher- where were you?!" Riza crashed against me, clutching my armor as if it was a life preserver. She sobbed heavily, muttering unintelligible sentences. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair soothingly.

"Come on, everything's alright. Shh, see? I'm right here!" She looked up, her tears stopped falling heavily and tear stains were on her cheeks.

"Hiro, I thought you died too!" She began sobbing again, I looked at her again with a confused expression.

"Too?" What did she mean by too? Did something happen? Riza then gave me a sorrowful look.

"Hiro, Hime's dead."

**Xx-xX**

Riza and I sat the table in the Harbinger quarters, a tankards of mead settled beside us. She had told me about her arrival to Tamriel, how she joined the Companions and became a full werewolf.

"So Helgen stopped Hime? You'd think she'd walk out of there with a pair of dragonscale boots or something'..." Riza chuckled before sipping her mead, her eyes peeked over the rim of the metal cup.

"So what has been mister immortal been doing for two years?" Oh that's right, the helgen attacked happened two years ago which meant I've been stuck in a swirly portal of doom for two years.

"Hanging out in a magical cross-dimensional portal, thought I get some air after two years. Ended up becoming the Dragonborn, you know." Riza looked at me strangely, not understanding what I meant. I let out a sigh before explaining.

"I only came out of the portal two hours ago and when I did, I met Lylia who wanted me to continue the Dragonborn legacy before she died in my arms." Riza simply whistle and slouched in her seat.

"Shit man..." I nodded as he sipped his mead.

"So what are you going to do now? You're always welcomed to stay here, Aela really likes you for some reason!" I shivered, no. Just nooo, Aela gave me the creeps. Like, 'I'm gonna get dat booty tonight' creeps.

"Gonna join the Dawnguard, avenge Lylia, try and find Reiri amongst all the bloodsuckers." Riza nodded and looked at the doorway, she seemed disappointed.

"You'll come back and visit, right?" I nodded my head in affirmation.

Tomorrow I'll set out but hell, I've got a bad feeling about it.

**Xx-xX**

**Fus Ro Daaaaaaaaaamn son, fourteen pages long. Now before you go all 'You're progressing too fast, Hiro's OOC!' **

**First off, Skyrim is all about complete and start. You start a quest, complete a quest, rinse and repeat. So Hiro will just breeze through daily quests like 'fuck this guys shit up' and 'get me this.'**

**Secondly, Hiro's changed because of Lylia's memories were passed onto him. As well as her armor, weapons and skills, meaning if she can haggle, Hiro can haggle. If Lylia can use fire breath, Hiro can use fire breath. Same with Lylia's dragon souls, passed onto Hiro.**

**In other words Lylia has passed everything onto Hiro, so he has to separate her memories from his and her personality from his. He has to deal with another person's opinions on what has happening in his life so it's going to affect his opinions and personality as well.**

**Plus it's my fic, my rules. Don't agree? Then leave. And no, I won't change anything just because a fucking guest isn't happy with my choices.**

**If you're unhappy, get a profile and write your own damn fic. This is especially directed to the guest who told me to change the pairing on one of my other fics.**

**So leave a review, again like my other fics. I don't except any criticism including constructive. One bad comment can leave me in a state of writer's block for years, while a good comment will fuel the flames that makes me write.**

**So thanks for reading and see ya!**


	2. Wretched Blood

**I tried writing 'It's Showtime' but this kept appearing in my head. So yeah! Bit of a timeskip as well.**

**Arc 2: Dawnguard**

**Chapter 2: Wretched Blood**

The guy I met earlier and I walked up the steps to Fort Dawnguard to be greeted by Celann, a member of the Dawnguard if I remember correctly.

"Ah new recruits! Hm, Isran will decide if you got what it takes!" I opened the large doors after walking past him and entered the fort. Once I went inside, I was greeted by the sight of a Vigilant and Isran.

They were arguing about the Hall of Vigilants and why this Vigilant came for help in the first place, I simply ignored the conversation and stood idly by some crates until they were finished.

I walked over to Isran, the guy I met earlier stood meekly at the barrels, being too nervous to come over with me.

"So who are you? What do you want?" Well sir, if that wasn't obvious enough!

"I heard you were looking for vampire hunters," I replied. He's a bit slow, I mean I wasn't just waltzin' in for no reason!

"You heard right, I'm glad word's finally starting to get around. But that means it won't be long until the vampires start to take notice as well," aren't you a negative bastard?

"I see, well what can I do to help?" I asked him, might as well get to the point rather than wait around for something to happen.

"I need someone out on the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires, while we're getting the fort back into shape..." He paused before he gestured towards the vigilant behind him.

"Tolan was telling me about some cave the Vigilants were poking around in. Seems to think it was related to these recent vampire attacks," Isran turned to Tolan.

"Tolan tell him about, what was it, Dimhollow?" Tolan turned his gaze towards me, nodding.

"Yes, that's it. Dimhollow crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long-lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him any more than we did Isran. He was at the Hall when it was attacked.." He trailed off with a lost look, wouldn't blame him. His comrades were gone and now here he was, asking for help from Isran who's kind of a dick.

"That's good enough for me. Go see what the vampires are looking for in this Dimhollow crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there." Tolan began to speak but I already left them to venture to the crypt, my thoughts trailing as I walked out of the fort.

"Oi! Take this!" Celann tossed me a Dawnguard helmet, seemed to be full-plated. I strapped on the helmet that covered all my face and thanked him, I then returned to my thoughts.

_With any luck they'll still be there..._

What if Reiri's there? I mean, she was separated from Riza, that doesn't mean she's dead. Plus it's an all new society for vampires, she has the chance to be part of the society unlike back home when she was banished from the vampire society.

I kept a steady pace as I walked to the Riften stables, I'm pretty sure Dimhollow is east of Morthal so I can take a carriage to there and walk to it. Running up to the carriage, I asked for a trip to Mortal and gave the driver a few septims. Hopping into the back of the carriage, I continued my thoughts.

What if I have to fight Reiri, if she's there of course. But what if she is? I highly doubt I'll have the heart to fight her, but I can't say the same for her. When I think about it, I didn't know much about Reiri. Can we even be considered friends?

"Here we are! Morthal!" The carriage driver exclaimed, with that I said thank you and jumped off the carriage. I walked to the east, fending off a few wolves with Dragonbane and a firebolt spell. It felt weird fighting alone, usually I fought with Hime.

Hime...

I can't believe she's dead, I mean, she was immortal! She shouldn't have died! It was impossible but maybe... Maybe Alduin had the power to kill immortals, that would explain his ability to have been able to devour souls from Sovngarde when they had no life span.

Am I still immortal?

I stopped for a second. Maybe Hime wasn't immortal when she was killed! She could've lost it in the portal, I pulled Dragonbane out of it's sheath and pulled off my left gauntlet in a swift motion. I made a small cut in my hand and waited for something to happen.

Smoke emitted from the wound and healed almost instantly.

I stuffed my gauntlet in my knapsack and kept walking, frowning heavily. Hime died and there's nothing that can explain why. I rolled up my left sleeve, it was starting to catch fire from the spell anyway.. Funny enough all fire spells looked like holy flames and were twice as strong as the regular flame spells.

Speaking of fire...

My nose caught a heavy scent of smoke, I slowly followed the scent, wary of anything that could've started the fire.

Or any one.

I was greeted by the sight of the Hall of the Vigilants, or at least what was left of it. It was surprising that it was still standing, considering the damage that was present. I sighed and walked the path that was near the crumbling remains of the Hall.

After a few minutes of walking, I reached the entrance of Dimhollow crypt. I took a sharp breath and ventured through the entrance.

Man I have a bad feeling about this...

**Xx I love sassy Hiro thoughts xX**

As I walked through the small passage, I began to hear people talking. Though it was slightly muffled, I quickly solved that by sneaking closer, leading me into a larger area.

"These vigilants never know when to give up, I thought we'd taught them enough of a lesson at their Hall." I'm guessing that's a vampire, I reached into my knapsack and grabbed my crossbow. This bag was like a mary poppins bag, some enchantment on it to store stuff that was bigger than it's actual size.

Maybe it was an enchantment that made the knapsack seem smaller...

Oh my god, I miss Doctor Who!

"To come in here alone.. A fool like the rest of them!" Oh yeah, those guys. I strapped the bolts to my cuirass and snuck forward. I loaded the crossbow with a steel bolt and narrowed my gaze, letting me see a farther than usual.

Two vampires and a Death Hound.

"He fought well though, Jeron and Bresath were no match for them." I aimed for one of the vampires, the female one. She was the closest to me so if I were to hit her and alert her friend, I would have enough time to move from my spot or attack.

"Ha! Those two deserved what they got- Gaah!" And she got what she deserved. Don't mock the dead, it can bite you in the ass one day.

"Huh!" Okay her friend was alerted, no problem! Just need to load the crossbow, aim and...

"Aargh!" Awesome, now all that's left was the Death Hound! I felt a sharp pain in my leg, followed by a freezing cold feeling running up my spine. Damn, it's behind me! I dropped the crossbow and pulled out Dragonbane, I felt the damn thing bite me again, this time much harder.

"You little-!" I swung Dragonbane down in a swift motion, a slight whimper came from the Death Hound as it collapsed to the ground. Poor thing.. I mean, it did try and kill me but... I picked up my crossbow and walked along the left path of where I stood to the portcullis that was on the opposite side of the area.

This is where I was met by the sight of Tolan's body.

I sighed, poor guy was driven by revenge. I walked past his body to the portcullis, hmmm no switch... I turned around and scanned the area, ah a tower! I dashed over to the tower, watching my step as I passed by the corpses of the vampire I shot earlier.

Walking up the tower, I grabbed a few potions that were laying about. Man, these vampires really like their potions! And so do I, hehe. I climbed higher until I reached a small window with a pull chain, looking out the window I could see the portcullis.

Shrugging my shoulders, I pulled the chain. Through the window I could see the gate rise, allowing me to pass further in the crypt.

After passing fifteen bajillion skeletons, less than ten vampires and giant fucking spider, I decided to basically auto pilot until something interesting showed up.

Xx-xX

Ok I found something interesting!

Some sort pedestal in a stadium thingy, it has a button. Welp! I pressed my palm against the button before it suddenly turned into a spike, it retracted and my hand emitted steam. My hand, one. Pedestal, zero.

A ghostly flame emitted from the floor and lead to a single brazier, I looked around to see more braziers so I shrugged and started to move the braziers to connect with the ghostly flames. After moving the last one, I stumbled over.

The ground rumbled under me and began to split into pieces, floating upwards to reveal purple flames burning furiously. I jumped to my feet and looked at the pedestal, it had risen like the other pieces of stone but instead of just floating, it revealed a large monolith.

I slowly approached it, carefully minding my step as not to slip into the hell beneath me. I put my ear against the cold stone and rapped my knuckles against it, it was hollow. I looked up to see a button, I jumped up and hit the button. The door began to slide downwards to reveal, a woman?!

She crashed against my chest but I didn't fall, she really didn't have a lot of weight to knock me down anyway. The mysterious woman groaned before realizing her position and jumping away from me, pulling out her elven dagger.

"W-who are you?"

Definitely not Reiri.

Xx-xX

Okay so I'm posting in bulk, this will be out along with a new chapter for It's Showtime and another new fic.

Don't say I don't do nothing.


End file.
